Just a Wanderer
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: It's not usual for people to live beyond the kingdoms' boarders in Remnant, mainly because of the amount of Grimm that live out there. So what happens when four, very peculiar, siblings decide to enter these kingdoms in search of a challenge and some excitement? Pure chaos.


**A/N: Hello again readers, shall I interest you all in another story?**

 **Note: I have not watched a single RWBY episode in my life. All my information is from the wiki. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth.**

* * *

"Another pack of Beowolves are coming."

"I see them, growling and snarling like they're usually are."

Two figures were watching the Grimm high above on a tree. One was a male wearing a blue windbreaker jacket, green shirt, black pants with matching boots. He had short, crew cut, jet black hair and blue eyes. He had a broad-shouldered, athletic figure. The other was a female wearing a purple windbreaker jacket, a white sleeveless dress shirt tucked into black pants and boots. Her black, waist-length hair was tied in a ponytail and had purple eyes. Her figure was slender, yet also muscular.

"I'm surprised they never sensed us yet. Usually, they'd be running by now," the female said. "That or we are hidden pretty well."

"Hmm, maybe..." he looked down as the Grimm ran under them. "Where's Red and Jackie? They're supposed be here by now..."

The sound of dying Beowolves snapped him out of thought.

"Well, that answers that," she said. "Can't have them have all the fun now, can we?"

"Nope."

The two jumped down and joined in the slaughter of Grimm. The commotion attracted many other Grimm creatures, but once they saw the brutality being displayed on their brethern, they quickly turned tail and quietly went back into the depths of the forest.

Even heartless beings with no souls want to live.

* * *

"Is it me, or are these things becoming weaker and weaker?" the male asked, a katana rested on his shoulder and its scabbard was held in his left hand.

"No, most likely juveniles. Young and reckless," the female said, a naginata in her right hand. "Only the older ones are smarter."

"Ah, I see."

The bodies of the now dead Beowolves started to disintegrate, as Grimm corpses usually disintegrate rather than decompose like regular corpses.

"Willis, Trinity! You around?"

Two more females walked up to them from behind some trees. One wore a red windbreaker with a red and gold crop top with khaki colored shorts and brown boots. Her hair was also black and was in a bob cut/ponytail style and a fringe covered her eyes. She was almost built like the male, but kept her womanly curves. The other wore a green windbreaker jacket, red tank top, black pants and shoes. Her hair was golden brown and tied in a high ponytail that went down to her shoulders. The shortest of the four, but was surprising well-built and endowed.

"You two were slow," the male, Willis, said. "Thought you got left behind or something."

"Nah, I decided to give the beasts a head start," the red windbreaker, Red, said. "Wanted to even the playing field."

"Can we get something to eat?" the green windbreaker, Jackie, asked. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Trinity said. "Where's your snacks?"

"I ate them..." she said as her stomach noisily growled. "I could eat the Grimm...but they don't leave anything behind..."

"Well, if there is a town nearby we can get something," Willis said. "Though, do we have any cash?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We ran out at the last town, I totally forgot about that," Trinity said.

Jackie groaned. "I'm going to start eating a tree,"

"No, you are not," Willis said as he grabbed her hood. "Stop being weird and suck it up,"

"Wait, don't you keep some stuff inside of you?" Red asked. "I think I have some cash in my bag."

"Huh? Oh right!"

She cleared her throat and proceeded to regurgitate out a suitcase.

"How did we get our suitcase inside of you anyways?" Trinity asked.

"Very carefully," Jackie said. "Which reminds me, I think I have some snacks in my bag." she upchucked a green suitcase.

"We have enough cash for one night at an inn," Red said. "After that we gotta find a job or something."

"A job at what? Killing things?" Willis said. "Cause that's literally all we can do."

"I dunno, something, ok?" she said back. "C'mon let's go."

"Wait! Let me eat first!" Jackie said as she crammed a bag of chips down her throat. "I gotta store the suitcases too!"

"Ok, I am seriously wondering how you are capable of doing that." Trinity said.

"Want a demonstration?"

"Gladly."

* * *

As the three waited for the fourth to finish her snacking, there was another group of four making their way towards them.

"Couldn't Ozpin make us do this mission at a more reasonable time?" Yang said with a yawn. "It is way too early for a mission."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to agree with you," Weiss said.

Team RWBY was roused from their slumber in the wee hours of the morning and had to report to the Headmaster for a mission briefing. According to the briefing, the cameras in the Emerald Forest picked up some unusual activity within the forest and Ozpin had chosen Team RWBY to investigate it.

It was clear that none of the members were happy to partake in the very early morning mission, but never the less, they had to do it.

"Hopefully it's nothing, then we can go back and bet some more sleep," Ruby said. "And I was having a good dream too..."

"Hold up, I hear something," Blake said.

* * *

"Even though I watched it, I still can't believe it," Trinity said. "That is physically impossible,"

Jackie wiped her mouth. "Not if I have anything to say about that,"

Somehow the sixteen year old was able to stuff two suitcases, one by one, into her mouth and swallow them with no harmful aftereffects. You couldn't even tell she'd swallowed one.

"She's supposed to have a lot of things inside her," Red said. "I think there's an entire armory, two swimming pools, a library..."

"Wait, wait, how do you know this?"

"I went inside of her, took the elevator."

Trinity stared at Red, then at a smiling Jackie, then back to Red. "That's...something."

"I'd take that as a compliment," Jackie said. "Oh! I can also do this really cool thing with my jaw...!"

"Yo, guys, I don't think we're alone," Willis said, looking around. "Something's off..."

"Not Grimm that's for sure," Trinity said after a brief pause.

"Jackie, you still have those military ordinance crates with you?"

She patted her stomach in thought. "Aaaaah, yup, why?"

"Fire some warning shots."

* * *

Blake's eyes widened. "Everyone down!"

The four hit the deck as a rocket soared above them and blew a tree behind them into millions of splinters.

"What was that?!" Weiss shouted.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, it's packing heat!" Yang said.

"C'mon, let's see what going on!" Ruby said as she scrambled to her feet.

"Sis wait!"

Another rocket was sent their way, missing the fifteen year old's head by mere inches. "Yeek!"

"That was not a wake call I was expecting," she said as she dropped to the ground again.

Several more rockets flew overhead and exploded behind them. Then it went silent.

"So, who wants to test the waters?" Ruby asked with a chuckle.

The girls looked at each other, silently wanting the other to get up and be "bait".

* * *

"What are they doing?" Jackie quietly asked. The four were watching the four females from above on the branches of the trees.

"My guess is that they're deciding which one will get up first," Trinity said. "After all, your rocket barrage kinda scared them."

"So what shall we do Willis?" she turned to the male.

Willis stared in thought before blinking. "I think we should greet them as normal, they don't seem intent on harming us, at least from my observations," he said. "If they attack first, then all bets are off."

The other three nodded and jumped off the branches.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he said as he landed.

* * *

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Team RWBY quickly found themselves surrounded by four people. One male and three females. They got to their feet and readied their weapons.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"I was thinking of just the same thing," the male answered. "Now then, what are you four doing up so early in the morning?"

"Hey! We're asking the questions here!" she said with a little stomp. However, it did little to intimidate the four, as it looked adorable. TO add insult to injury, it made them chuckle a bit.

"Aww, that was adorable," the female in a green jacket said. "And I don't even think you were trying."

"To be honest, it kinda was," Yang whispered.

"You're not helping!" Ruby whisper-yelled back.

"So are you going to lower your weapons so we can talk like civil people?" the female in the purple jacket asked.

"And why should we adhere to your demands?" Weiss asked.

"Cause you'll be considered a threat and we'll have to beat the crap out of you," the female in the red jacket bluntly said before getting looks from the other jacket wearing people. "What?"

"Can't you suppress that innate desire to beat something up for one goddamn minute?" the female in purple said as she facepalmed.

"No."

"I can't believe we're twins..."

"Don't start that shit again!"

The male cleared his throat. "Oi, you two can argue later. Focus on what's going on right now."

The "twins" glared at each other before refocusing. Purple jacket continued, "Look, we just want to hold a normal conversation without any fighting, ok? We're unarmed, so just, please?"

A few tense seconds passed before the four lowered their weapons. "Ok, but you have to tell us who you are," Ruby said.

"My name is Trinity Lythan, older brother Willis in the blue,"

"Hello."

"Fraternal twin, Red in...red."

"Sup."

"And last but not least: Jackie."

"Hi!"

Team RWBY introduced themselves as well to the other four. Tensions significantly eased between the two groups.

"Are you guys from outside the kingdoms, cause those are some strange names," Yang asked. "No offense."

"None taken," Willis said. "And yes, we are not from the kingdoms."

"If I must intrude, what business do you four have in the Emerald Forest?" Weiss said.

"Is that what this place is called? Hm, it kinda reminds me of home," he turned to his siblings. "Doesn't it kinda?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I second that."

"Uh huh!"

"To answer your question, princess, no business at all, just passing through."

"P-p-passing through?! Do you not know how dangerous this place is?!"

"It is? Holy crap guys, there's more exciting things to be found!"

"Really? Something more then those Beowolves?" Red said. "I all ears."

"That's not-that's not what I mean! Do you have a death wish?" the ice queen fumed.

"If it is so dangerous, then why are you four here then?"

"Cause we're huntresses on a mission!" Ruby said with sparkles in her eyes. "Well, huntresses in training that is."

"So you kill animals? That's what a hunter does right?"

"No, we kill Grimm and stop bad guys!" Ruby explained the concept of huntsmen and huntresses in great detail and great exaggeration.

Willis blinked. "Huh, well that explains a bit."

"Hm, I guess we're not the only ones crazy enough to hunt down Grimm," Trinity said.

"Wait, you guys kill Grimm as well?"

"It's more of a hobby than a profession though," Red said. "Besides, it sounds like too much work."

"You kill Grimm...as a hobby," Weiss said.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it?" Red sneered.

"To be totally honest, we're more like vagrants, wanderers mostly. If we get attacked, well, you know." Willis said with a shrug.

"Did you lose your home?" Blake asked.

"Oh no, we just got bored and decided to explore into the vast unknown. Nothing of that extent."

At that moment, Jackie hiccuped. A small trail of smoke escaped form her mouth. "Ngh, I hate when that happens."

"Woah, you ok?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, a rocket just went off. I'm fine."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Rocket?! Wait a second, you guys shot the rockets at us!"

Weapons were raised and the Lythans took a step back.

"Woah ,woah, easy there. We don't even have a rocket launcher," Trinity said. "How would we even shoot it at you?"

"Yeah!" Jackie added. But another hiccup made her accidentally shoot out a rocket, it flew up into the sky. "Oops."

"Welp, this is gonna get ugly," Willis muttered as he stared down Weiss' rapier.

"For us or them?" Trinity asked.

"It depends."

The entire world was suddenly engulfed in a blue aura and everything except for the Lythans began to slow.

Time has stopped.

"And here we go, on the run again." he said.

"It's not my fault!" Jackie huffed. "You try and store several explosives in your stomach!"

"Wasn't saying it was your fault. C'mon, let's scoot. I hate stopping time like this."

The four disappeared into the forest as time started to move once again.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that. I** **appreciate** **any help with this since I have little to no extensive knowledge about RWBY.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


End file.
